Wedding
by Christa Morgan
Summary: The day they've been waiting for. For so long. A wedding for Garcia and Derek. Sequel to Baby Girl. But. No. It can't be. Garcia's missing? And sorry the chapters are semi short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever claimed to, own Criminal Minds. This is all the work of the brilliant writers and actors and actresses that help my favorite show become a reality. I only own my thoughts.

Some MorganGarcia fluff, but mainly drama. This is a semi-sequel to Baby Girl, so you might want to read that first.

* * *

Derek Morgan stood silently at the alter, a smile on his face, waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle, so that they could marry and be together. Their family would be complete. He, little Jennifer, and his lovely baby girl, Penelope Garcia, soon to be Morgan.

Jennifer Jareau smiled, standing at the entrance way to walk into the church, waiting for Garcia to be ready. She wondered if her best friend had gotten cold feet, for it had been some time since they had spoken or seen her. Emily looked into the church for a moment, looking at the now, seemingly anxious Derek Morgan, who raised his eye brows when he saw Emily.

"Whats going on?" Emily could see Derek's mouth move, though no sound came out, but she knew what he had said. "Wheres Penelope?" he mouthed, again. Emily just shook her head, shrugged, and went back to where she was with JJ.

JJ sighed, "Maybe one of us should go check on her?" she asked in a soft voice.

Emily sighed, "I think we should just give her time. She's probably just nervous," she said.

"But the wedding was scheduled to start half an hour ago," complained JJ, hearing Jennifer crying from where the baby sat in Hotch's lap. He was the only one with real experience with children on the BAU team so therefore, they had determined that he would be the best to watch her while Penelope and Derek were on their honeymoon. Although JJ wanted to, she knew she wasn't ready to watch her for an entire week.

Emily sighed, "Okay," she said, "Come on." She motioned for JJ to follow her to the room where the bride-to-be was supposedly getting ready.

JJ knocked on the door, leaning against it slightly. "Pen, hun, you know the wedding was supposed to start a half hour ago?" she called. No answer.

"Penelope?" asked Emily, jiggling the door knob. Locked. "Pen! Open up!" Still no answer.

JJ looked at Emily nervously, "Oh god," she muttered. "Pen! Are you in there?" she asked, knocking on the door again. "Come on, open up!" Nothing.

Emily sighed, shaking her head. "Doesn't seem like a sign of cold feet to me," she muttered. "Pen wouldn't just ignore us, JJ. She isn't in there..."

"I know," she said nervously, as she walked back to the entrance of the Church and peeked her head in, motioning for Derek to come. Hotch glanced back, when Derek looked at JJ.

Derek stalked down the aisle, followed by Reid, who was his best man, and Hotch with little Jennifer.

"Whats going on?" asked Derek. Reid and Hotch were silent, although Jennifer was still crying.

"Pen won't open the door, or answer us," said JJ worriedly.

"She wouldn't just ignore you guys," said Reid, looking at the door.

"And its locked." Emily added.

Derek growled underneath his breathe and went to the door. "Pen, come on, open the door!" he said loudly. No answer. He looked back, "Stand back." He kicked the door, it opening, revealing an empty door and note. Not from his bride.

_Derek Morgan, FBI, your bride took a ride with me. She won't come back until you give me what I want. 5 million by tonight, and maybe then, you'll get your bride back. But you can't leave the church. Its wired to blow if one person leaves. Good look Morgan._

* * *

Reviews? More chapters to come. Should be fun, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever claimed to, own Criminal Minds or the lovely characters who are in it. I am not the writer of Criminal Minds or one of the brilliant actors who play one of the characters. I only own my thoughts and this story. Nothing more.

Sorry the chapters aren't 1000+ words but my mind is on lock down and I can't think of much to put into the chapters. I hope your enjoying so far.

* * *

A small mini van pulled up to a broken down shack in the middle of no where. The car looked as if it had run into a wall and kept going into another wall and another. The front was all smashed in. The sides were dented, and the doors were barely able to open. 

A stout, plump man stepped out of the car, struggling to get the back right side door open. He looked like a man from the Sopranos, his hair balding, clean shaven face, and a suit. Black coat and slacks and a blood red dress shirt with a black tie keeping it all together. As the door slide open, an unconcious Penelope Garcia could be seen, lying on the floor of the mini van, in her beautiful white, sparkling wedding dress, with the right side of her face bloody from the vase he had hit her with. She probably had a concussion, but the man obviously didn't care.

He dragged her out of the mini van, her dress now getting dragged in the mud. He knocked open the door, and a room with bars around it was seen, and a small bed that looked like a prison bed was shown. He unlocked the gate and tossed Garcia onto the bed.

Cackling cruely, he locked Garcia in the prison-like chamber, and sat on the outside, sitting in a small wooden chair that looked like it could barely support the fat man's body.

Nearly a half hour later, Garcia opened her eyes. Her eye liner and mascara had smeared some. Moaning slightly, she raised her hand to the wound on her head, bringing her hand back down to see the blood that now covered her hand. She glanced around at her surroundings, and then saw the man who was smirking at her.

"Sleep well, _baby girl_?" he asked, putting emphasis on baby girl just to show how long he had been stalking the two.

"What'd you do to me?" asked Garcia.

"Just a little head wound, darling," he smiled, "Aren't you wondering where you are? Why I'd want _you_?"

"I'm not as stupid as everybody thinks, you should know that if you did your homework," she said, angrilly.

"I did, Miss Analyst," he said with another smile.

"Derek won't let you get away with this," she told him.

"He'll have to. Until I get my five million," he smiled, "It should be a real treat. Trying to get it to me when he can't leave the church."

"What do you mean?" asked Garcia nervously.

"Its wired to blow. If anybody leaves. Which means your little girl and all your friends will die." he smiled, not waiting for a reply from her. "But you will if he doesn't get the money."

Garcia looked up at him, "If you even touch my baby girl, I'll kill you!" she said.

The man smirked, "I'd like you to try, _baby girl_."

"Call me that again, I dare you to," she said.

"Baby girl. There's nothing you can do. Your trapped in that prison cell until your little boyfriend gets me what I want."

Garcia calmed down slightly, glancing into her lap, and then smiling up at him. "I'm sure that while we're waiting, we could have a little fun?"

He smiled, standing up and walking to the gate, and opening it. "What kind of fun did you have in mind, baby girl?" he asked.

Garcia smiled and stood up, nearly loosing her balance. "What do you think?" she asked, kneeing him in the gut, and watching him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You little..." he muttered, grabbing her ankle and watching her fall as she tried to escape.

She winced slightly, as he dragged her back into the prison cell and threw her against the other wall of the cell, she hitting her head hard against it.

"You should learn not to mess with me, you can't hurt me without me hurting you even worse."

"You think your so tough, you Soprano wannabe, but once my Derek gets a hold of you..."

"He'll what? Throw me in prison?"

"No. He'll kill you."

* * *

Reviews? More chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Question Nothing to do with the fic

This has nothing to do with the story, but it has to do with Wednesday's Criminal Minds, on December 19th. According to the Recap of last week's episode and the recapper on all TIVO's, it said it was supposed to be new. I turned it on to watch it on TIVO and it turned out to be the "Have You Seen Me?" Halloween Episode. Did this happen to happen to any of you?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is another chapter! (P.S. I am writing so many because I'm out of school now. -)

* * *

Derek cursed. Emily took the letter from him and sighed, "There's a bomb in the church and if even one person leaves, it'll blow up," she told the others, trying to stay calm. 

"Is there a ransom?" asked Hotch as he tried to calm little Jennifer who was hungry and wanted her mommy.

"Five million by tonight," JJ said as she took the note from Emily.

"How're we going to get five million by tonight when all of us are here?" asked Reid.

"Not all of us, Rossi's at work," said Hotch, handing little Jennifer to her daddy.

Derek gave his daughter a fake smile, "Its okay, baby girl," he whispered, rocking her gently in his arms. "I know you miss mommy, we'll get her back very soon. I promise."

JJ sighed, as she watched Hotch call their boss. He gave Rossi all the details, everything that the ransom note said.

"How are we going to get five million by tonight, David?" asked Hotch in a distressed voice.

"I'll find a way," he said, "We can't lose Garcia. She's what holds us together when we've lost. I'll call you when I know something." Yes. It seemed that Rossi had grown rather fond of the blonde goddess.

Hotch smiled weakly, "Thanks Rossi," he said and hung up the phone. Hotch sighed, "He's doing all in his power to get the money so we can save her, Derek," he said, "We'll get her back."

Derek sighed and sat down, "I hope so," he said, looking down at his calming daughter. "Now, which one of you want to go tell everybody whats going on?"

The crew looked at JJ.

"Why me?" she asked, moaning. "Fiiine."

JJ made her way slowly to the church and went to the front. "I have some pretty distressing news to tell you all. I ask that you don't panic, please." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Penelope's been abducted, and the ransom note said that if anybody at all leaves the church, it'll blow. We can only leave after we give the man who took her five million dollars."

There were gasps and chatter, but they all agreed they would stay.

JJ went back to her friends, and sat down next to Derek, who was still looking nervous and upset. He wanted his goddess back. "We're going to get her back," she said in a promising tone toward Derek.

"I hope your right," he whispered, rocking the fussy baby girl in his arms.

JJ sighed, "Want me to take her for a bit?" she asked, as Derek nodded and she reached to take Jennifer.

"It'll be okay baby girl," she whispered, as she looked down at her god daughter. "I promise we'll get mommy back. She'll be safe and home to you very soon." So JJ hoped, at least.

JJ looked near tears. She wanted her best friend to be okay. She wanted this all to be over. But it had only just started.

Derek sighed, "Which one of you are volunteering to take my daughter and get out of here? I'm sure that the rest of us can take getting blown up." He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "None of us are going to die, but we need to get her out, she's too little."

Emily looked at Derek. "Why can't we just wait?" she asked.

"Who knows what he'll do even after we get the five million to him, Em?" asked Derek.

Hotch sighed, "He's right. We have to get all the children out," thankfully there was only a few, "I'm sure we can handle it..."

* * *

Reviews? Yep. That's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

Another one. I must be the boredest person in the world at the moment because this is the fourth chapter I've written in ONE day. YAY! Enjoy.

* * *

The man watched as Garcia sunk to the floor, unconcious. He figured her head must be seriously injured by now, but again, he didn't seem to care. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek sighed, "I want you two," he said, gesturing toward JJ and Emily, "to take Jennifer and all the other kids out. I don't want any of you getting hurt. We can take a little bit of pain, can't we?"

"Sure we can," said Reid and smiled.

Hotch nodded, "We can't lose Garcia, and if this is the only way we can save her, then we'll do it," he said.

JJ sighed, "Do you really want to do this Derek?" she asked as she repositioned Jennifer slightly.

Derek nodded, "I don't know what else _to_ do. And Rossi can't do this on his own..."

Reid nodded, "Just go. We'll be fine."

JJ nodded, "Okay, just you better be okay." she said, and followed Emily out of the room.

Derek sighed and walked out to the Church. "I need you all to stay calm. I need the children to go with Emily and JJ and the rest of us to stay." he called, as he watched the children go to the two women. "Now. What I'm about to say is going to be hard, but it has to be done..." he paused for a moment and sighed, then continued. "Emily, JJ, and the children are going to leave the church, and we're going to stay."

"Are you crazy!?" called one man.

"Do you want us to die?!"

"Look," said Derek calmly, "We aren't going to die. You might get injured, but eventually this place is going to blow and we'll all be inside. The children have less chance of being okay than we do. They're smaller. Now let them go. We'll be fine."

Sighing, the people nodded and said good bye to their children.

Hotch, Derek, and Reid watched the two women and six children run quickly from the building and into the parking lot, bracing themselves for the impact they were about to indure.

JJ and Emily were in tears in the parking lot as they watched the building collapse after the bomb had gone off. "Oh god," JJ gasped, rocking the now crying Jennifer in her arms. "Shhhh." she cooed, as Emily tried to calm the other children.

JJ and Emily looked up as four ambulances and three firetrucks pulled into the parking lot, along with about several police cars. That wasn't nearly enough, but at least they were there to help.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man laughed, as he watched the television screen and saw the church in flames. "Serves them right." he smirked. He looked over at the unconcious Garcia. She'd been shaken up, but it seemed she was alright.

Moaning slightly, Garcia's eyes fluttered open, her head was throbbing and all she could hear was the laughing of the cruel man. She glanced at the television screen from where she was and tears streaked down her face. "You monster!" she shouted. Garcia _normally _wasn't one to lose her temper, but she had had it. She didn't care how much her head hurt.

"Aw. I'm so sorry that your family won't be coming to get you."

"They're not dead." said Garcia confidently, though angry and upset.

"And what evidence do you have to support this, baby girl?"

"I...I don't," she whispered, as she attempted to keep her tears back. "What-what're you going to do with me now? Kill me?"

"Why would I do that? I was beginning to enjoy your company."

"Because...well...because my family can't come and save me now. You aren't going to get your money, because my family is dead, according to you, and nobody else knows that I'm missing."

"You _are_ smart, now aren't you, baby girl?"

* * *

Reviews? Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was interesting, I can't believe I came up with this idea. -


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

So it has been a fun day and the reviews have been great. Keep reading, please?

* * *

Hours later, Derek woke up in a private hospital room, with Emily watching over him, holding Jennifer in her arms.

Emily smiled, "We were worried," she said, looking down at Jennifer, who was reaching for her daddy.

Derek smiled slightly and sat up, but winced. "I guess thats what I should've expected, being blown up," he said, taking Jennifer, holding her close and kissing her. "Is everybody okay?"

"Nobody's seriously injured," she said, "So yea, everybody's fine..."

"'Cept Pen," he said, disappointedly.

"We're going to find her," she promised, "She's going to be fine. And Rossi has half of the five million."

"How are we going to get the other half?" asked Derek. He was getting impatient. He wanted his goddess to be in good shape so they could get married. His goddess should be okay. Nobody should be able to hurt her. She should be the boss of everybody, not the other way around.

Rossi stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, "We'll find a way," he said, "I promise, Morgan."

Derek gave him a smile, "At least your confident," he said.

"Don't I have to be?" he asked, "I can't just mope around and act like we aren't going to find her. She's too valuable and precious to all of us. I can't. If I did, we'd have no chance at finding her."

Derek nodded. "Your right."

"And you can't, either, Morgan," Rossi added. "You are one of our best profiler's. Just because your emotionally involved doesn't mean you can't do your job correctly." Rossi smiled down at Jennifer, "Plus this little sweetie needs her mummy, doesn't she?" he tickled her lightly and Jennifer cooed.

Derek smiled, "Who knew you'd be good with kids?"

"You don't know _a lot_ about me, Morgan, nobody does," he said. "Now, can you get released today?"

"I'll go ask, sir," said Emily politely and left the room.

In moments, she returned. "You can sign yourself out whenever you want."

Derek smiled, "Good. I want to save my baby girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia sat against the bars of the prison cage she was in. She was silent. Emotionless. She supposed she had just lost everything that was ever important to her. Her fiancee. Her baby girl. Her friends. All the people that mattered to her were in that church.

The man glanced at her cruelly. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Garcia was silent, still.

"If you aren't going to answer, I'll just kill you slowly, put you through more pain than your family had to indure."

"Why don't you just go to hell?!" shouted Garcia, tears uncontrolably streaking her face.

"I think I'll just keep you around for my own pleasure. Your so sexy when your mad."

"Lay a hand on me, pervert, and I'll just kill you myself."

"That's an interesting thought." he smirked.

Garcia growled. "I dare you to lay a hand on me."

"No. I'll save that for later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It would be so much easier to solve this if we had my baby girl," said Derek once they were at the BAU again.

Emily and JJ both sighed, sitting at their desks. "So who do you think this guy is? Do you think he was stupid enough to put his fingerprints on the letter?"

"We could always send it in..." said JJ. "Just in case."

* * *

Reviews? More chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

Second chapter today. I'm bored, now. I've had a productive day and now I'm home. So. Yea. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

"This guys an imbacile," said Derek with a smirk as he looked at the mugshot of the man who had taken his sweetness on a piece of printed out paper. 

"Says here his name is Kenneth Lake. Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked JJ.

"Are you serious?" asked Reid.

"Yea, why?" asked JJ.

"Thats the senator's husband..."

JJ quickly went to her computer to look up images of the senator and her husband. Sure fire, it was him. "What a jerk..." she muttered for lack of other appropriate words.

Derek shook his head, "Seems we have to go to his house, then?" he asked.

Hotch nodded, "I doubt he's there, but we can look," he said.

Once they were there, they noticed the senator home and knocked on the door. "Officers?" asked Andrea Lake, a unbelievably you looking and beautiful middle aged tall red head, as she opened the door.

"We have a warrent to search your house," said Hotch, holding up the warrent.

"Whats this about?" asked the senator worriedly.

"We have reason to believe your husband abducted one of our agents," said Derek as he walked into the house.

"He isn't home at the moment," she said calmly.

"Exactly why we have reason to believe he abducted one of our agents," repeated Derek.

Emily, JJ, and Hotch followed him inside the house, searching for any signs that led them to believe he was even a suspect.

Derek looked over, "Senator, can you unlock this door please?"

The Senator shook her head, "My husband has the key," she said.

"Fine." he said as he kicked down the door. Stairs led into a dark basement. Derek turned on the light, and walked down the stairs.

"Down here," he called up to his partners, looking around the disgusting room. Pictures of he, Penelope, and little Jennifer, along with other random pictures of the two and the agents were hung on the walls, on multiple bulletin boards and such.

The Senator gasped. "I had no idea this was here. I've never even been down in the basement," she said truthfully.

"For your sake, I hope your telling the truth..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia sighed, as she glanced around the now empty room. Kenneth had gone home and now she sat in a dark, freezing room all alone.

Of course, she couldn't touch the lock on the door of the prison cage she was in. He was smart, other than the fact that he hadn't worn gloves to touch the ransom note. He had put it on shock mode. If anybody except for him touched the lock, they would be automatically shocked.

She sighed again. "Oh boy, come on Pen," she muttered, "How can you contact Derek?" There was no way. Her cell phone was on the desk at the church and that was now blown up...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kenneth's broken down mini van pulled up to his house and he stepped out, his hand on the gun at his side as he walked to the door of his house.

* * *

Reviews? What'd you think of this one? I love the cliff hanger at the end.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

I HAD to write another chapter! I had a brillaint idea. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as my mind is. -

* * *

As the front door opened, Derek pointed his gun toward the door. Kenneth walked in, his hand on his gun. 

"Drop the gun, Kenneth Lake." said Hotch, as he took a pair of handcuffs out of his suit pocket. "You are under arrest for the abduction of Penelope Garcia."

"I...I don't know what your talking about," said Kenneth as he moved behind his wife.

Of course, the agents were standing across from the Senator. This couldn't end well.

"Drop the gun now, Kenneth," commanded Hotch, as he watched Kenneth grab his wife from behind, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other holding his gun to his wife's temple.

"What're you doing?!" asked the Senator in a loud, frightened tone.

"If you would be so kind, you would let us go and NOT follow us," said Kenneth.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" shouted the Senator. "Your going to cooperate with the police, Kenneth."

"No, I'm not," he said, "Unless my five million is given to me."

"You've been gambling again?" she asked in a whisper, moving her eyes to look up at her husband angrilly.

Derek, JJ, Emily, and Hotch's guns were pointed at the man.

"Shoot." said the Senator, calmly. "Please."

"No. We can't risk you," said Derek. "Anyways, your husband is going to cooperate with us."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kenneth, moving toward the front door with his wife in his grasp.

"Because if you don't you'll just get shot," he said.

Kenneth stood there for a moment and then pushed his wife toward Hotch. "I am not going to get shot."

Kenneth's mind went somewhere else for a moment. To the time when he had gotten shot and nearly died.

Hotch steadied the Senator and walked to Kenneth, motioning for Derek to take the gun. After Derek did so, Hotch put the cuffs on Kenneth.

Once they arrived at the station, Hotch handcuffed Kenneth to the table in Interrogation 3. Talking to him would be Derek's job...

Derek stalked into Interrogation 3 and sat across the table from Kenneth. "Did you really think you'd get away with this?" he asked, trying to keep himself under control.

The man just sat there, grinning at Derek. "Your poor baby girl."

"Don't you dare call her that!" growled Derek, his fist wanting to meet his jaw so badly. But he stopped himself. "Where is Penelope?"

Hotch watched the two converse, JJ and Emily by his side. Maybe Derek wasn't the best person to talk to him.

"She thinks your dead. She saw the bomb blow up on the TV. Your beautiful, sexy baby girl is giving up on life as we speak."

"Don't you dare speak of her that way, you worthless piece of..." Derek was cut off as Emily walked into the room.

"Don't waste your energy on him, please, Derek," she said and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room. "Could you try to be a bit calmer next time?" she asked.

"You aren't the one whose fiancee was abducted." shouted Derek. "Let me find out where she is, please, Emily."

* * *

Reviews? I loved that chapter. - What'd _you_ think? 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

Third chapter of the day. This stories moving along fast and I'm going to be sad when I end it. Will you?

* * *

"Just calm down, Derek," said Emily, squeezing his hand supportively. "We'll get Pen back. I promise." 

Derek walked back into Interrogation 3, trying to stay calm as the creep grinned at him.

"Look, buster," said Derek, sitting back down, "you've already screwed up. You came home. You let us get you. You didn't wear GLOVES when you put that note on the desk in Penelope's dressing room. You are a complete imbacile and we're going to lock you in jail for the rest of your days, if you even make it that long." Derek didn't mean to be so cruel. But his baby girl was missing and he would do absolutely ANYTHING in the world to get her back. He wanted to marry her more than anything. He wanted her safe. He wanted his family to be complete. And unless this jerk told where he was keeping Derek's sweetness, none of this was going to happen. "Tell me where she is!"

"No."

"If you don't, I swear to god..."

"You'll what? Kill me?"

Derek didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"Your baby girl already told me that one. She said you would kill me. Make it slow and painful, _Agent_ Morgan. Please. But first. Tell me something."

"What?"

"How could a man like _you_ like somebody like _her_?"

Derek's face grew red. "You...you..."

"Don't say anything you'll regret, _Agent_ Morgan."

Derek didn't say anything.

"A jock like you shouldn't be interested in a geek like her, should you?"

"Shut your mouth, Lake!"

"Ooh. I'm so afraid of you, _Agent_ Morgan." The emphasis on Agent was meant to get into Derek's head. Mess with him a little. He was a FBI agent and he couldn't keep his dear baby girl safe. What kind of FBI agent was he?! How could he let something happen?! Didn't he love her?!

"Don't you dare play that game with me, Lake..." growled Derek.

&&&&&&

Hotch sighed, shaking his head, "Maybe one of us should go in?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "I really think he's getting somewhere. Just let him talk for a while longer."

Hotch nodded, "Just a while longer..."

&&&&&&

Derek growled, "Where is she!?"

Kenneth just grinned, looking up at Derek, the smirk burning into his eyes.

Derek wanted to strangle him. "Tell me where she is!" Derek balled his fist, holding them by his side.

&&&&&&

"Get him out." commanded Hotch, as he watched Emily drag him out of the room.

Hotch and JJ walked with Emily and Derek to the office, where Reid already was.

"Derek, get a hold of yourself," said Hotch. "You need to stay calm."

"How can I stay calm?!" he asked, looking at Hotch angrilly.

"We're going to find her, okay?" he asked.

"I'm no confident about that anymore!"

"Why?"

"Because he said..."

"He said that she saw us 'die'. She has no reason to live," said Hotch, "And give me a good reason why we should believe a word that man says."

Derek shook his head, "I don't know."

Hotch shook his head, "JJ, you go in," he said. "He has no connection with you."

JJ nodded and walked to Interrogation 3, the others following and watching behind the glass.

"Your prettier than your friend," said Kenneth, as he watched JJ walk in.

"Why don't you just tell me where Penelope is?" she asked and crossed her arms, calmly.

"Because where would the fun be in there?" he asked.

"The fun is over, Kenneth," said JJ.

"You want me to tell you where she is?" he asked.

"Why do you think we arrested you?" she asked. "Just tell me where Penelope is."

"In a prison cell in the middle of no where."

JJ looked back at the mirror.

Hotch smirked, "Does he think we're stupid?" he asked, and walked out.

"Come on Derek." said Emily, following Hotch.

* * *

Reviews? The last chapte is coming up soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

There are only a few more chapters left and I'll end up ending it today. I -will- write more stories, though. I promise.

* * *

Derek sighed, "Where is the sheriff's office that they used in the early 1900's, Hotch?" he asked.

"About a half hour out of town," said Hotch. "Emily, go with Derek there. We'll see if there are any others that he could be talking about."

Derek and Emily walked with each other out of the BAU and to Derek's car. "I told you we'd find her," said Emily confidently.

"If she's alive," said Derek with a sigh and started up his car.

The drive took longer than expected, but when they finally reached the middle of nowhere, one small shack was seen, reading "Sheriff's Office".

Derek got out of the car with Emily and walked to the door, knocking it down.

Penelope lay unconcious on the prison bed.

"No..." whispered Derek, tears springing to his eyes. "Pen, baby girl." He ran to the prison cell and jiggled the lock, a shock going through his body. "Damnit..." he said as he backed away.

"Stand back..." said Emily as she shot her gun at the lock, firing the bullet, and the lock popping off.

Derek quickly walked into the cell and knelt next to his goddess. "Oh, baby girl," he whispered, taking her pulse. Smiling slightly, he stroked her hair. "Come on, sweetness, wake up."

Emily looked over, "She's alive?"

Derek nodded, not looking up at Emily, but lifting Penelope into his arms. She was rather limp, and Derek didn't know why. He had no possible way of knowing that his baby girl had a serious head wound. He carried her to the car, and lay her gently down in the back seat.

"Sir?" asked Emily, as she held the cell phone to her ear.

"Did you find her?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, we're taking her to the hospital. She was unconcious when we found her, but she's alive."

"Good work, we'll be there as soon as possible."

Nearly an hour later, a doctor came out and looked around the waiting room. "Penelope Garcia?"

Derek stood up, "Yes, how is she?"

"We won't know until she wakes up. She suffered two head wounds, one minor while the other wasn't. Its possible she has a concussion, and after she was found unconcious, its possible there could be some brain damage."

Derek ran his hand over his face, "Can I see her?"

The other four agents sighed. They couldn't do anything without their Penelope. She was the brains that held the whole team together. Things wouldn't be the same without her. And if she couldn't do her job anymore, life would be a whole lot more miserable.

The doctor nodded, "She isn't awake, but...sure." The doctor led Derek and the others to Penelope's room.

Derek walked in, watching the sleeping goddess for a moment before sitting at the chair beside her bed and taking his hand in hers. "Baby girl, I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to wake up."

No answer.

"Sweetness, we can't do anything without you. You are the light in our times of darkness. And darkness is part of our work. We can't do it. I need you to wake up. Not only for the team, but for our daughter and me. We were supposed to get married today, and we didn't because of that jerk. I got blown up, but I'm still alive. Baby girl, I know you think I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm right here. And I promise I won't leave your side. And Jennifer is alive. And the rest of our friends and family. We didn't die in that explosion. And if you can hear me, baby girl, this isn't a dream." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Her hand twitched slightly, and she moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Derek?" she asked in a whisper.

* * *

Okay. I'm planning one or two more chapters. Reviews on this one? I loved this chapter. -


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

I'm gonna cry. The final chapter.

* * *

JJ smiled as she sat in Penelope's dressing room two weeks later. "You aren't going to get abducted this time, are you?" she asked and hugged her.

Garcia laughed. "I'm not planning on it." she said happily. "How do I look?" She stood up and spun around as Emily entered the room.

"Gorgeous..." said Emily breathlessly.

JJ nodded, "I agree."

JJ and Emily were the bride's maids, therefore they wore the same dresses. They allowed Pen to pick it out for them, and for once, it was normal. A lavender sleeveless dress that was floorlength, with a small rose at the right hip.

"You two don't look half bad yourselfs," smiled Garcia as she hugged both her friends. She sighed softly, "I'm sort of nervous."

"Why?" asked Emily. "Your marrying the man that you love. You should be happy. You have a family now. Unlike us."

"You guys are my family," smiled Garcia, "You've always been."

JJ smiled, "We couldn't get by without you."

Reid knocked on the door, "You ready?" he called from the outside.

Garcia shook nervously, "Ready as I'll ever be..." he said.

&&&&&&

Hotch stood next to Derek. "You ready to no longer be the ladies man that you've always been?"

"I haven't been that ladies man in a while," Derek replied, smiling. "Thanks for being my best man."

"No problem."

He stood straight as he heard the music start playing.

The two men watched as JJ walked down the aisle, then Emily behind.

Standing in the entrance was Garcia, linked in arm with Reid. He had agreed to walk her down although he didn't want to. He couldn't say no to her.

As the two got to the alter, Reid went to the right behind Hotch, and Garcia handed Emily her flower's.

Later, the bishop smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms, placing a strong, loving, passionate kiss on her lips as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Smiling, Penelope looked up at him once the kiss was over. "I love you."

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"I love the sound of that."

The after party was the best, everybody decided.

Garcia sat smiling, with Derek at a table while everybody had their fun. She bounced Jennifer lightly, JJ and Emily sitting with her.

"Want to dance?" Hotch asked Emily, and everybody smiled.

"Definitely." she answered and stood, following him to the dance floor.

Garcia smiled, "Lets dance hot stuff," she said, while holding Jennifer, and dragging Derek to the dance floor behind, leaving JJ and Reid to fend for themselves.

"Time to throw the bouquet," Derek called, laughing.

Garcia smiled and turned her back to the crowd of her friends, tossing the roses in the air.

The most likely person caught them. JJ.

Derek laughed, "Guess who'll be next?"

Reid blushed as JJ wrapped her arms around him.

"Seems we'll have another wedding on the way, then?" asked Hotch, smiling.

* * *

I hope you liked the last chapter. Review please. Tell me if you want me to write more stories. Heck, I will if you don't tell me to.


End file.
